


A Day Without Rain

by Jenthetrulysly



Series: As The Night Bleeds Into Day [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing segment to ‘Pig In A Blanket’ that definitely happened after Danny handed in his badge and gun to Steve following the funeral ceremony for Chinough Olena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Without Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/gifts).



> Dedicated to my fantabulous partner in crime and great friend for her very special day. 
> 
> Mate, for putting up with my noobish-ness when it comes to writing in the beginning and holding my hand through the worst of times in fandom, I say thank you. From now on, the skies are our only limit :)

Danny Williams spent the better part of the afternoon wandering the streets of Honolulu in an idle malaise. It seemed that wherever he went he could not escape the constant hissing of whispering or the sideways glances as people stepped away from him. It irked him greatly that people were swallowing the codswallop the media had started to churn out about him before the official investigation had even begun. The media were out to hang him following the shooting. He had tried to appease the media hounds by handing in his badge and gun but their pursuit of a hot story was relentless. It seemed that they were not going to rest until his career with Five-O was well and truly over.  
  
The longer he spent roaming the streets the more he realized that he had made a grave error – as he had told Steve at the hospital, he had simply flipped out after seeing the masked bandit come out of the pharmacy and Ricky’s car speeding away. The initial seed of self doubt planted when the ‘gun’ was discovered to be a soldering iron had grown into a seedling and then a fully-fledged tree the more time trickled by.  He had made a huge mistake by shooting that innocent boy and now he must deal with the consequences.  
  
However, in the grander scheme of things this was mostly irrelevant - he had not even begun to deal with the grief of losing Chinough. Their friendship survived fire having been forged from the mysterious life debt that been created after his Hawaiian friend had shot down that assailant just before he had been able to stab Danny in the face. Guilt cleaved at his heart for not doing more to save the life of his dear friend – his hopes and prayers had not been enough yesterday. As Second-In-Command to the most elite State police unit on the islands, he hadn’t even been able to save the life of a good friend when he clearly needed saving.  What good was having all that power when he was powerless at a time when he really needed it? More innocent people had been hurt, rather than saved.  
  
The light afternoon shower became a torrential downpour and soon Danny was soaked through to the skin and shivering. Most people had disappeared off the street by this stage and he continued his stroll down the pavement, uncaring of the fact that he was soaked through. His feet followed a well-beaten path with one going in front of the other despite the fact that he was falling apart inside. Not caring whether the ‘gun’ was really a gun, he was disgusted with how gleeful he had been when Ricky ‘took aim’ at him. He had been glad for the chance to jump into a fight. He should have recognized that he was furious and under the influence of alcohol – he should not have given in to that dark impulse for violence.  There was no one to blame for this mess but himself.  
  
Perhaps it was a sign that he needed Steve’s help more than he even realized when he found himself standing outside of the dark haired detective’s apartment building. He didn’t understand why he was here but his footsteps had carried him to his present point. Danny was about to turn on his heel and walk away when he found himself unable to. To turn around and head back in the direction from which he came meant facing the reality of complete loneliness. Chin and Ben were busy doing everything they could to clear his name, despite his assertions that it was a hopeless waste of time and that Five-O had more pressing cases to investigate. The last thing he heard was that Ben was questioning – no, interrogating – the owner of the stable from which he had gone riding that morning. Chin was waiting at Che’s lab for any break as the forensic specialist worked around the clock searching the evidence collected at the crime scene for something,  _anything_ that could help Danny. They were all busy trying to clear his name and he had no doubt that Steve would be turning over every rock mentally until he had a plausible theory of why his Second-In-Command had shot Ricky Klein.  
  
The concept of complete and despairing loneliness was more than he could handle and he knew that he could not return to that cavernous place where the silence was absolute. He stood with his head tilted up towards the sky for a few moments, letting the rain wash away the sting of the day’s grit that had somehow ended up in his eyes. Staring up the tall structure, he sought out the lanai that he recognized as Steve’s. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the light in the living room was on.  
  
  
 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
  
  
McGarrett had just emerged from the bathroom when he heard the lock to the front door click. He looked up just in time to see the knob turn and the wooden door push open before Danny stumbled across the threshold. At seeing his friend’s slumped and defeated state, the lead detective quickly crossed the room to support his friend who pitched forward dangerously. Kicking the door shut behind him McGarrett was shocked to find that Dan was soaked through to the bone – he suspected that the young man hand wandered the streets for the remainder of the afternoon after his Second-In-Command had very publicly resigned in front of all of those reporters.  
  
“Danno,” Steve admonished. “You’re soaked through. You need to get out of these clothes straight away.” Instead of directing the younger man towards the sofa the lead detective marched him into the bathroom, before he moved over to the linen closet and extract the change of Danny’s clothes that were kept there. Ever since the bomb threat to Danno’s apartment building, they kept a spare change of clothes at the other’s apartment. It had come in handy on more than one occasion. Pressing the wad of fabric into Danny’s hands McGarrett made sure the shorter detective nodded before he left him to his own devices. Closing the door to the bathroom, Steve walked back out into the living room before contemplating what to do next. He went to sit down on the sofa before he let his thoughts turn back to his troubled friend.  
  
Danny was clearly in pieces following the shooting of Ricky Klein and the loss of his good friend Chinough Olena and the lead detective did not know what to do to help his grieving friend. His friend’s actions this afternoon following the funeral ceremony showed how deeply the young man felt things were his fault. The fact that the boy’s family, especially the older brother was blaming him did not help either. A very significant part of McGarrett wanted to seize him by his shoulders and shake some sense into him, tell him to stop bleeding before he was bone dry. However, that was likely to exacerbate things given Dan’s precarious psychological condition – he was teetering on the edge of a full mental breakdown. The subsequent investigations into the shooting and the media circus that had descended on them from the media vultures’ interest of the latest situation were the least of his worries. It was more his friend’s state of mind he was concerned about.  
  
Rising from his seat, he went into the kitchen to brew a pot of tea, one of the few remembered activities from his childhood. The activity gave him time to collect his thoughts and helped him to focus. He discovered it after his mother’s complete psychological breakdown following his father’s death all those years ago. As a young boy he would make a pot of chamomile tea when she finally came home from work exhausted and pour it into her favorite mug before heading off to bed on most nights. Glancing down at the box of earl grey tea in his hands, he wondered if this was the best thing to do. It was one of those muggy nights where the rain was a constant companion. Given that Danny was likely to be chilled from wandering the streets all afternoon in the rain, it was likely that he would want something warm to drink. He fetched the kettle and filled it with fresh water before placing it on the stove as he turned on the heat. Leaning against the refrigerator, he wondered why Danny had turned up to his apartment in the first place. The younger man had been deeply troubled from the events of the past two days and McGarrett was doing everything he could to try and save Danny. Some things about the facts just didn’t gel – for one thing there was no way Danno could have flipped out. His Second-In-Command had been a cop for ten years and he definitely knew his man. They just hadn’t found the link between the boy and the drug store robbery yet but it they were going to.  
  
Hearing soft footfalls on the carpet, he looked up to see the troubled young man take a seat on the sofa before closing his eyes. In the silence of the apartment Danny’s sigh was louder than a gunshot.  As the kettle started whistling, the younger man’s clear blue eyes snapped back open and he glanced in the direction of the kitchen. From the doorway their eyes met and Steve was abruptly taken aback by the note of pained anguish lurking in those blue depths. They regarded each other in the open doorway for a few moments as some sort of invisible conversation passed between them before the whistling of the kettle could no longer be ignored and McGarrett was forced to break the connection. Turning his attention back to the mugs in front of him, he duly deposited a tea bag in each and began to pour the scalding hot water into them. The brief nexus they had shared spoke volumes about his detective’s state of mind and how close he came to buckling under the heavy weight that had been forced on his shoulders.  
  
Waiting for the tea to steep, the lead detective cast a sideways glance at the seated man. He noted the general air of exhaustion that stood out prominently as well as the defeated slump of his shoulders. The soaked state the Second-In-Command had turned up on his doorstep with suggested that he had spent the better part of the afternoon walking the streets – no doubt trying to come to terms with the death of his close friend. McGarrett had been glad for Williams’ easy camaraderie with the HPD officer because it was good for him to have some friends outside of Five-O. The sudden onset of cases that could go on for several days or require covert undercover operations made it very hard to structure a social life around his job. Inherently a social person, it was hard watching his circle of friends over the years dwindle down to those closest to him on the team. While it may have been the natural progression of things Danny’s dedication to the job pleased McGarrett to no end.  
  
Finally deciding the tea had steeped for long enough, he extracted the sodden teabags from the mugs and carefully picked them up to walk back out onto the sofa before placing Danny’s mug on the coffee table in front of him. The light haired man nodded his head in thanks. Steve then went to sit down on the chair adjacent to the sofa. He watched Danny pick up the mug with both hands before blowing on it a few times to take a light sip. His hands were shaking and he sloshed a bit of the scalding liquid over his hand. Dan gasped softly before dropping the mug, which cracked against the hard wood of the coffee table before rolling to the floor, the steaming tea dripping down the sides of the table. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Steve.” Danny admitted in a very small, quiet voice before moving to bury his head in his hands. “I don’t know anything anymore.”  
  
“Danno!” Steve started, before placing his mug on the table and he moved beside the distraught young man, crouching down to gently peel away the rapidly reddening hand away from his face to run his fingers over it. The skin was hot and if they didn’t take action quickly there was a high chance that it was going to blister. “Come on, we need to run your hand under some cold water.” Standing up, he grabbed Danny’s wrist loosely in his hand and pulled the injured man towards the bathroom. The lack of protest was disturbing – his Second-In-Command had strongly objected to Steve’s overarching concern for him, going on some days to vehemently claim that it was stifling.  
  
They reached the bathroom and Steve blindly reached out for the light switch, wasting no time in directing the young man to the sink before turning on the cold-water tap. The lights were still flickering when he shoved Danny’s hand under the spray and held it there.  
  
The younger man barely noticed being bodily dragged to the bathroom or the flickering lights around him. The white rushing noise in his ears was too great and not even the burning pain from the boiling hot tea was enough to distract him from the gnawing sense of loneliness that threatened to pull him under – while Steve was physically there with him his friend could not understand the deep nature of Danny’s emotions. To McGarrett, he had always bled too much and let his emotions, whether it was impulsive anger to self-destructive sadness. To this day he still didn’t understand what exactly the head of Five-O saw in him. Working alongside the other man over the years yielded no greater understanding. For all his hot-headedness McGarrett was the icy cold balm to temper the fiery blaze down. For the frosty wall of ice that surrounded Steve, Danny provided enough heat to melt the glacial ice enough to stop the other man from becoming too jaded. They were compliments to each other, two sides of a coin. Now, as he stood here next to his friend it felt like things were going to be okay, because it didn’t matter what happened Steve was never going to give up on him. He was a rock, a steadying influence that Dan could always count on. The thought helped to loosen the tight knot that had formed in his chest a little as the emotions simmered below the surface.  
  
With Steve here, he didn’t feel as lonely. The physical presence of another person really helped, even though he didn’t deserve such kindness. It meant more than he could ever put in words that he still had someone here to worry and fuss over him like this. He had been on his own for years, cobbling together a life for himself and had thought that he didn’t need anyone. He didn’t need the pity or the charity of others – he was resilient and more than capable of looking after himself. But right now, he wasn’t sure that he could keep going or even if he had the strength to remain standing on his own two feet. Things had come to a head and he was glad to have someone like Steve.  
  
The cold water was like ice on his inflamed skin and Danny could not help the instinctive reaction to jerk his hand away from the cold spray. However, Steve’s unyielding grip on his fingers prevented this and he turned to look at the taller man standing next to him. Something in the way the steely blue gaze was locked onto his hand and the intense concentration on his boss’ face stole his breath away. Suddenly he became acutely aware of their proximity to each other and the heat radiating off the other man’s body as well as the scent of soap and something musky that was uniquely Steve. Danny felt his breath catch in his throat and he swallowed thickly.  
  
Once satisfied that Danny’s hand was sufficiently cooled down, McGarrett turned off the tap and leaned over to grab a fresh towel from the rack and used it to gently pat his friend’s hand down as he flipped the hand over to check for any other possible injuries. He thought he heard a choked sob and looked up to see Danny gaze intently at him.  
  
“It looks like your hand is fine. We should probably get some ice for it.” Steve said as he felt his heart begin to race. Was it just him, or did the air just become very thin in here? He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “You okay, Danno?”  
  
The warm weight of Steve’s hand on his shoulder was comforting and Danny found himself moving a fraction closer to the taller man, his eyes keenly fixed on McGarrett’s face. “I’m fine,” he answered weakly, his voice portraying a sense of calmness that he didn’t feel. “It doesn’t hurt, honest. I’ve been hurt worse before, ever been shot?” He added jokingly, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to fake laughter.  
  
Steve ‘s eyes narrowed at his friend’s attempt to make light of the situation. It was out of place and a further sign that for whatever reason Danny was trying to retreat behind a wall of indifference. Their eyes locked onto each other again and they regarded each other for an interminably long time before the lead detective sighed and the fingers on Dan’s shoulder twitched. At seeing the hopelessness burning brightly in his Second-In-Command’s eyes he had a strong and almost overwhelming desire to cup the deceptively boyish face opposite him and – what next, he didn’t know.  
  
The dark haired man was rewarded for his patience when Danny started speaking very haltingly, each pause punctuated with a sigh. He turned away from Steve, facing the mirror again as he stared hard at his reflection. Under the fluorescent lighting the shadows under Dan’s eyes were extremely pronounced. “I don’t know…I just don’t know,” he confessed, glancing at his friend through the mirror. Closing his eyes, he took a steadying breath and forced himself to continue. “I don’t know!” he roared, slamming his injured fist on the sink, gasping as pain seared the tender flesh. The younger detective turned away from his mentor-turned-friend, trying to suppress the heavy sobs that threatened to wreak havoc on his body. Plus, he didn’t want Steve to see him cry. Grown men didn’t cry and he didn’t want Steve to think of him as some weak, lily-livered man unable to cope with a crisis. He wouldn’t be able to accept it, let alone  _bear_ it. That overwhelming sense of grief at losing Chinough surfaced again and he pulled in several ragged gasps trying to control it, but it was futile and soon he shaking from the effort of trying to stop himself from breaking down. He found himself being turned around before a strong pair of warm arms encircled him and he found himself enveloped in a comforting hug.     
  
“Shhh,” Steve soothed as he tightened his hold on the distraught man. “Easy, Danno, easy.” Maneuvering just that little bit, Steve began to rub calming circles on Dan’s back as his sobs tore past his throat. He didn’t know what else to say at a time like this and hoped that he could provide comfort to the man who had become his closest friend.  
  
The physical reassurance that he was not alone coupled with the severe edge of exhaustion led Danny to slumping against Steve, resting his head in the juncture between Steve’s neck and shoulder. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Hot, fat tears streamed down freely from his eyes to soak into the lost material of Steve’s long sleeved shirt. “I don’t deserve such kindness. I killed that boy, Steve.” Moving to look at the taller man in the eyes, Danny forced himself to meet the other man’s gaze as he continued. “In cold blood – before we found out that he had a soldering iron in his hand I was glad, glad that he had a gun in his hand!”  
  
“Danno…” Steve trailed off, but now that his friend had started, it seemed like there was no stopping him. Dread bloomed in his stomach when he saw the desperate glint in those clear blue eyes and he felt his chest constrict with emotion when he realized that his friend was  _this_  lonely and desperate enough to unburden his soul like this. Then it hit him – short of him, Dan didn’t have any other friends. Sure, he had friends up at the North Shore and friends to see at parties but when it came to friends to confide in and share thoughts, emotions and experiences he was sadly lacking.   
  
When he looked back at it he was surprised at how he could have missed all the signs that he had somehow, despite the odds, become the closest thing Dan had to a best friend. The indicators were all there – from the increasingly late nights spent at the office to the easy camaraderie that had blossomed between them. Placing his hands on Danny’s shoulders, he ran his thumbs roughly where his friend’s collarbones were. The tenderness of the action stopped Danny in his tracks and he merely stood there, his eyes wide open as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
There was an interminable pause as they regarded each other and something passed between them before he found himself lowering and capturing Danny’s lips in a soft kiss. At the first slide of warm lips against warm lips Steve could feel Dan’s soft, shocked exhale of breath. It was electrifying and suddenly he found himself pushed back against the tiles as the younger detective pressed a hand against his chest and braced the other against the tiled wall before he ducked his head and turned up the heat. By this stage the initial shock of being shoved against the wall wore off and he growled low in his throat before using the wall to push forward and turn such that now Danny was the one pinned against the wall. They kissed and clawed at each others clothes, such that by the time they broke apart for air Danny’s shirt was wide open and Steve’s hair was all mussed up from when Danny carded his fingers through it. Most of the back part was stuck up. Gasping for air, Steve went rigid when his logical mind registered what had just happened.  
  
He had just taken advantage of Danno at his most vulnerable and  _kissed_ him!  
  
“Oh god,” Danny moaned as he scrunched his eyes shut. Following a long exhale of breath, he swallowed and opened his eyes again to look up at his partner. Steve noted the dull red flush slowly creeping up his neck and the way that Danny made no move to extricate himself. “What have we done?”  
  
For one of the few times in his life, McGarrett found himself speechless. It seemed like the act of kissing Danny had triggered some sort of switch in his mind and he became aware of the sweat glistening on the shorter man’s forehead and how freshly kissed his lips looked. He wanted more. He wanted to lean down and capture them again and press his lips against the soft skin on the underside of the neck, nipping and biting a wet trail all the way down his exposed chest. However, it seemed like Danny was too wrapped up in his own problems at the moment – he needed something sharp and sweet to distract him from the problems in front of him. Steve was sure that they would be able to find that missing link between the boy and the drugstore robbery and things were going to work out – they always did.   
  
“Steve,” Danny moaned as the dark haired man pressed a soft kiss on his lips, before kissing a trail alongside Dan’s jaw before seeking out the soft shell of his ear and drawing out a shocked gasp from his friend turned lover as he nibbled the tender flesh there.  
  
“Mmmmm.” McGarrett murmured as he breathed into Danny’s ear, pleased at the shiver he could feel coursing through Dan’s body. He licked a trail down the tanned column of neck he found waiting for him there, taking his time to suck a bruise on his neck. He bent down and kissed Danny’s chest. “I bet you none of your other lovers have ever done this before.” With that Steve seized Danny’s left nipple between his teeth and gently teethed it, eliciting a gasped shock from his lover.  
  
“No,” Danny gasped as he tilted his head back against the tiles. This was nothing like he had ever felt before. No other woman had done this for him and the sensations were electric, shooting bolts of pure pleasure across his body. He was simultaneously aroused and amazed at the sensations and feelings coursing through him. His trousers were uncomfortably tight and he longed for those deft fingers to slide the zipper down and-  
  
Through the fog of lust a small part of his mind was shocked at how easily he accepted this. He should have been disgusted because Steve was doing sexually explicit things to him and he was clearly not gay. He had never expressed an interest in men and his reputation as the ‘ladies man of Five-O’ did not come without support. Looking down at the dark head of hair that hovered at his chest, it occurred to him that maybe the fact that it was Steve made things palatable. The idea of doing these types of things with another man made his knees buckle.    
  
“We should move this somewhere more convenient.” McGarrett whispered only loud enough for Danny to hear. A shiver of excitement ran through him at the promissory tone in the older man’s voice before he stood up and kissed him soundly. The dark haired man laid a hand on his lover’s chest approximately where his heart would be. “Tonight, we forget about the rules – we only focus on  _us_ .” That was the last thing before they were stumbling out of the bathroom, blindly feeling their way towards McGarrett’s bedroom as they undressed each other, throwing clothes all along the hallway.

“We’re leaving a trail of destruction behind us,” Danny moaned as Steve literally tore the shirt off his back, the buttons pinging on the wall before the garment was thrown on the floor carelessly. He backed up until his knees hit the bed and he tumbled onto the softness as the dark haired detective fell as a heap on top of him. They were both partially undressed now and Steve moved away briefly to undo his belt and make short work of his trousers and underwear as Danny shucked out of his trousers.  
  
“I don’t care.” McGarrett answered bluntly as he crawled onto the bed next to Danny. It seemed like there was some sort of magnetic attraction towards Danny – he couldn’t bear to put distance between them. “Buttons can be re-sewn and clothes can be replaced.” He climbed on top of Danny, letting his hands explore the muscled chest laid bare in front on him before leaning down and whispering in his ear. “But you can’t,” he growled, before kissing his way down Dan’s neck again. He noted that Danny really liked that, given the way he arched his neck to allow Steve easier access as he pressed a soft kiss on the underside of Dan’s jaw. “You never will be. Let me make you forget everything,” his dark haired lover promised as he reached down and grasped Dan’s fully erect cock in his hand and began stroking in a rhythm that was as old as time itself, taking his time to swirl his thumb around the wet head.  
  
“God,” was all the younger man could manage as Steve’s hand moved up and down his cock. He had had his fair share of hand jobs but nothing compared to this. While his previous girlfriends’ were eager and willing to please, Steve’s firm grip and technique oozed confidence. There was such a McGarrett-esque sense of surety there. Instinctively his hips undulated in contrast to the strokes and given his excitement it didn’t take long before he was shouting his completion as his climax left him shivering with pleasure and his heart racing. Danny came in hot, creamy spurts all over Steve’s hand. Sated, the young man sank back against the pillows as he caught his breath.  
  
However, he felt his cock give a feeble twitch of interest when he saw Steve lift his come covered hand to his face and lick the residue of his fingers, taking his time to draw each finger slowly into his mouth and could only watch transfixed as that wicked tongue darted out to lick at the spaces between his fingers. “That was incredible. But…” Danny trailed off, unable to continue.  
  
As if reading his mind, McGarrett grinned as he scooted down the length of Dan’s body to kneel at the space between the vee of his Second-In-Command’s legs. Danny moved up the bed a little to rest against the pillows – from this vantage point he could see Steve’s painfully erect cock. He was overtaken by a strange desire to find out what it would feel like in his hand and whether or not Steve lost control at the point of climax. McGarrett was usually in control of every situation but he wondered if it extended to such situations. “We’re not finished yet.” Steve offered before he crouched down and licked Danny’s groin.  
  
Dan groaned. That was the last thing he had been expecting and he sighed with pleasure as Steve drew his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, before bobbing his head up and down a few times before letting go. His lover licked all remnants of his climax up before he grasped Dan’s rapidly lengthening cock and placed his lips over the head to suck briefly before licking all the way from base to tip. He paused for a few moments to order. “Danno, open the drawer to your right and grab me the small jar of Vaseline there.”    
  
Through the hazy afterglow the younger man blindly groped for the drawer and pulled it out before stuffing his hand into the jumble inside. After a few moments he found what Steve was looking for and threw the small jar at his lover. It landed near McGarrett’s knee. “Steve, I want…”  
  
“What do you want, Danno?” McGarrett asked as he popped the top off the jar and dipped his fingers into the greasy substance. He paused in his actions to look at the man lying in front of him, a slow sex flush creeping up Dan’s chest. It was the most erotically beautiful thing he had seen.  
  
“I want…want to feel your…your…” Danny looked away, his cheeks rapidly staining a dark crimson.  
  
Steve was confused for all of three seconds before he realized what Danny was trying to ask for but did not have the nerve to voice out aloud. Seizing his cock again, he began to stroke it firmly, using a grip that teetered on painfully tight as he whispered. “Danno, look at me.” At the directive, those blue eyes partially fogged with lust turned on him, and there was a gasp of breath as they widened when they saw Steve stroking himself. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
There was an interminable silence before Danny admitted aloud. “Everything, Steve. Everything you can give me.” His words hung in the air for several moments before anticipation sizzled expectantly.  
  
“Part your legs for me,” Steve commanded as he dug some more Vaseline out of the tub. “Bend your knees.” He waited as Danny complied with his wishes and grinned as Dan spread himself wide open for him. Bracing the un-greasy hand against Dan’s right thigh, he slowly began to massage the area around Danny’s hole, making sure that his balls and the area around it were well covered. Circling the entrance to Danny’s body, he then gently inserted the tip of his finger into the opening. Even then he could feel the puckered entrance shifting and flexing around his finger and he could not help but imagine what it would be like to have his cock surrounded by the wonderful tightness as he moved in and out of the warm, willing body underneath him. He felt himself harden a little more in anticipation.  
  
As Steve’s finger breached the entrance to his body Danny felt himself stiffen. He could feel the tip of his lover’s finger inside and it was a strange sensation. It didn’t hurt but it was just exceptionally strange. The finger twisted its way around the opening, smearing the Vaseline around. He gasped and instinctively tried to shy away from the intrusion but the grip on his thigh tightened. Nervousness built up inside him and his throat went dry.  
  
It was clear that Danny was anxious and that this was probably his first time. Some unidentifiable emotion welled up inside him at the thought and he swore that he was going to do his best not to hurt this man. He grimaced when he looked up and saw that Danny was losing interest in the events happening. What the younger man needed was a distraction. Lowering his mouth over Dan’s cock, he took it in his mouth again and began to earnestly give him a blowjob. He moved his head up and down the length before allowing his teeth to gently scrape the delicate skin there. He could feel Danny harden again and almost choked at his young lover’s eagerness – he had started thrusting up into McGarrett’s mouth, moaning Steve’s name continuously. Using the opportunity, Steve began to gently insert his finger deeper into Dan, before curling it to began a very sensual internal massage as he sought out the younger man’s prostate, all the while keeping the pleasurable sensations on Dan’s cock firm and constant. His finger brushed past a bumpy spot and Danny screamed as his body literally flew off the bed. Letting Dan’s cock slip from his mouth he brushed over the area again before he murmured. “Imagine my cock hitting that spot over and over again as thrust into you. Wouldn’t that feel incredible?”  
  
His partner was panting hard as if he had run a very long marathon. In the humidity of the Hawaiian night they were both glistening as sweat soaked through their skin. Danny was beyond words by now, having been reduced to a puddle of reactions to sensory stimulation but he was able to mumble a sentence before he took leave of all senses. “I want you inside me, right now.”  
  
Steve knew Danny was ready when the younger man began to thrust down onto his fingers. He had managed to get three up there and was pleased that Dan had taken so much initiative by going so far as to seek out that intense, toe-curling pleasure that sparked when Steve’s fingers bumped against his prostate. Once satisfied that Danny had enough Vaseline up in him and that he was loose enough to render sex as close to not painful as possible, McGarrett withdrew his fingers and dipped his fingers in the small jar again before slathering the greasy substance all over his cock and positioning himself at the entrance to Danny’s body. He leaned his thin frame over Danny and captured his lover’s lips in a passionate kiss as he slowly slid home, swallowing any scream of pain if there was one.  
  
Even though Steve had taken his time and made sure he was relaxed, as soon as the head of his cock breached the first muscle Dan felt himself tensing again. The dark haired man paused briefly to allow his young lover to get accustomed to the stretched. He knew that first times could be painful and was determined to make this as pleasurable for Danny as possible. Seeking out Danny’s ear, he began to whisper filthy things that caused the younger man to shiver.  
  
“My God, Danno, this is incredible. You’re so hot and tight I could come right now. I’ve never had anyone like you before.” He swiped at the shell of Dan’s ear and pushed a littler further, a little deeper into Danny. “You have no idea how right this feels.”  
  
Steve’s words sent shivers up his spine and he breathed hard through his nose as he grabbed onto his lover’s back for support as he was impaled inch-by-inch onto McGarrett’s hardness. It burned and hurt but in a good way – he knew the pain was from the newness of the experience and he was grateful that the other man gave him time to adjust to his girth and the feel of his cock inside him. Danny knew how hard it was to resist the temptation to thrust as soon as one was fully sheathed inside a warm body. It affirmed the fact that he knew deep down that Steve was never going to hurt him. Their lips met again and Danny tried shifting a little under Steve but was not able to do much since he had several stone of fully-grown man on top of him.  
  
As if that was some sort of signal, Steve tentatively began to move in and out of Danny’s body, his whole focus on staving off the impending orgasm for as long as possible. It had been too long and he had been aroused for too long that if he wasn’t careful this was going to be over too fast – for both of them. He could feel the hardness of Danny’s cock against the lower part of his torso with each thrust. He grunted with the effort of exertion as soon their sweat soaked bodies slid easily against one another as they rutted against each other. By this point Danny was matching Steve’s thrusts, a stream of half-sensible mumblings tumbling past those swollen lips. Steve latched on to them, silencing any further mumblings. He knew he wasn’t ready to hear what Danny was saying because he wasn’t ready to face his complex feelings towards this man that ran deep and were unfathomable – darker and stronger than the most passionate of fires.  
  
Their movements against each other became more frantic and the room was filled with the sounds of sex – of flesh slapping against flesh and the moans and sighs of both men as they neared completion. With a shout, Danny came for the second time that evening and Steve could feel the wetness blossom between their stomachs as Dan’s muscles contracted around him. That was the final straw and he flew past the point of no return, capturing Dan’s lips in one last, searing kiss as his orgasm consumed him and he came deep inside of Danny. Dan kissed him hungrily back before they broke apart and McGarrett rolled off his lover, sliding out of him in the process. Both men lay there, spent and sated for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath.  
  
Danny turned around to look at Steve, a blissful smile on his face as a good sense of exhaustion overtook him. He felt safe and at peace when he caught the tender expression on McGarrett’s face as the other man ran his fingers against Dan’s bare shoulder. Sighing with content, the younger man closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, his mind blissfully blank.  
  
However, for McGarrett sleep evaded him as the afterglow waned and reality came crashing down around him. Fighting of the overwhelming urge to panic, he swung his legs off the bed and grabbed his yellow robe before throwing it around his shoulders.  Tying the sash around his waist and buttoning the front up, he moved into the kitchen before he grabbed another mug from the cupboard. Pouring some hot coffee from the pot, Steve walked into the living room out onto the lanai as he tried his hardest to ignore the shattered remnants of Danny’s mug on the floor.  
  
The earlier storm had cleared and it was a beautiful evening and he balanced the mug on the railing before taking a deep breath of the sweetly spicy Hawaiian air – the faint scent of earth in the air. The sun had finally dipped below the horizon such that there was only the faintest of orange tinges on the tops of the palm trees. Looking up at the sky, he found the familiar winking of the stars against the darkness comforting and he stood there for a few moments, sipping his coffee as he tried to make sense of what had just transpired between Danny and himself. The evening breeze helped to cool him down and settle his heartbeat, stopping his heart in its tracks as it tried to jump out from his throat. Over the course of a few hours he had ruined the best friendship he had with a man he both respected and…and…  
  
Steering his thoughts away from this emotional tailspin, he cleared his throat as he tried to tamper down on his emotions. His heart was still racing and he took a deep shuddering breath. Turning back to look inside the interior beyond the living room to the closed bedroom door, Steve wondered what the future held for himself and Danny. He had slept with his friend in a stupendously horrendous attempt to make the other man forget his worries and distract him from the emotional pit he was digging in front of himself – and quite possibly ruined the best thing that had happened to him in  _years._ While it had worked, the personal cost had been too great and he slammed his fist against the railing, furious with himself for letting this happen. Rarely did he have lapses of common sense but when they did happen they were spectacular.  
  
He hated situations like these where there was a variable that he couldn’t predict and had no control over – Danny. He knew what to do and what to say to stop this, this…whatever it was before it both got too deep too fast. The thing that scared him was he had no idea how Dan was going to act. They had crossed the unimaginable line tonight and the fallout had not fallen yet.  
  
As Steve sipped his now cold coffee, it occurred to him that the only thing left for him to do was to wait for Danny’s reaction and take his cue from there. Having a plan of action helped to ease some of the tension settling in his muscles and he finished his coffee before walking back inside the apartment, sliding the door closed behind him

****

****

**  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

  
Danny woke up to the blaring of the alarm clock. Drowsily reaching over to turn it off, he was shocked to find the phone where the alarm should have been. He rolled onto his back, exhaling softly as the sheets rustled with movement. He opened his eyes feeling more relaxed than he had been in a good while as he sidled up the bed, bringing his arms behind his head in a stretch. However the languid easiness disappeared when he took in his surroundings. Expecting to see the comfort of beige and brown, he was alarmed when he recognized that he was  _not_ in his bedroom. He pushed the thin sheet covering himself down to discover that he was completely naked. Scanning the unfamiliar surroundings, he peered past the open door to look into the living space. The moment he recognized that he was in Steve’s apartment, in Steve’s  _bed_  – it took every ounce of his strength not to panic.  
  
He slid off the bed, wincing at the soreness the movement caused. Dan eventually found his clothes scattered around the floor close to the bed and he picked them up, slowly sliding into his trousers and shirt back on as he tried to stop his hands from shaking. Shock flooded his system when he went to button up his shirt to find that the buttons were missing. Half formed images of sweat soaked skin sliding against sweat soaked skin as his moans were swallowed whole by a wicked mouth surfaced in his mind again and a dull flush stained his cheeks when he realized what had happened last night. The initial shock was replaced by numbness when he realized that he had enjoyed it and the vivid memories were causing him to react predictably to the mental stimulus.  
  
How was he going to act around Steve? At the mere thought of his dark haired boss his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He was mortified that last night had happened and he had no idea how their friendship was going to change. It was definitely going to change because he could no longer look at McGarrett in the same way again without remembering the way it felt so good to have Steve pressed against him like that, to be ravished and have all rational thought driven out of his head. Heart racing, he slowly made his way out into the hallway all the while scanning his surroundings, looking for some sign of Steve.  
  
Something broke inside him when he saw no sign of the other man. Dan’s breath caught when he realized he wanted to see Steve again before he saw him at the office. Blinking back the suspicious stinging in his eyes he went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, closing the door firmly behind him. He tried to ignore the oppressive silence as he opened the linen closet and extracted a fresh change of his clothes before daintily stepping out of yesterday’s ones and getting into the shower.  
  
The hot water was a soothing balm on his tired and achy muscles, helping to soothe the soreness out of them. He stood under the spray as he considered what to do next. Could he go back to acting like nothing had happened between them? What would Steve want to do? How was Steve going to react? Grabbing the bar of soap in the dish, he began scrubbing himself as he tried to come to terms with his feelings on what happened yesterday.  
  
He was awake enough to realize that he was hurting badly yesterday following Chinough’s death and the emotions were at an all time high after that disastrous impromptu press conference where he handed in his badge and gun to appease the media vultures and take heat off Steve and the governor. The thought of the troubling mess made his chest constrict again and the soap dropped from his lax fingers as he rested his head against the tiles and tried to stave the maelstrom of self-doubt, grief and fear that welled up inside. Steve was just there and this had happened, he hadn’t been thinking clearly because in a rational state of mind doing this with Steve was akin to suicide. It would destroy the easy friendship they both enjoyed and depended on. Now that it  _had_ happened though, they had to move forward – there was no turning back and Danny was going to have to make do with what he had and what was about to happen.  Stooping to pick up the soap he began washing himself in earnest, trying to decide what to do and how to act around Steve. Things had definitely changed but the change had not been quantified yet. He replaced the soap bar on the dish and moved to rinse the suds off his heated skin.  
  
Switching off the water, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, trying to ignore the new and most pressing mess he had gotten himself into. As he stood in front of the mirror and buttoned up his shirt, he could not ignore the purple mark left on his neck, a real reminder of the passion that Steve had shown him last night. He felt his cheeks darken at the sensual memory and his breath hitch. Once he was dressed, he moved out towards the phone in the kitchen. He couldn’t find his tie and his appearance at the office sans tie would trigger a fresh bout of debate about last night’s activities – something he wasn’t sure he could accept had happened. He would go back to his apartment and finish getting ready and drive to the office afterwards like nothing had happened.  
  
Dan’s stomach growled as he walked past the fridge. Pointedly ignoring it, he picked up the handset and began to dial for a cab.  
  
  
 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
  
  
Running was a solitary exercise that Steve enjoyed every morning as it allowed him to turn his thoughts inwards and reflect on the thoughts of the day, on present cases they were working on amongst others. Today his thoughts were focused on the man he had left lying on his bed last night and the further along his morning run he got the more frustration burned inside him.  Finally having enough, he came to a stop at the front of the park, bracing his hands against his knees as he tried to catch his breath. McGarrett had gone on his run extra early this morning to give some distance between himself and Danny – he wasn’t sure how his friend was going to react and he didn’t want to be around for the moment of realization. It was a callous action and deep down he felt shame at the way he was treating Danny. He wasn’t even sure if Dan would be able to forgive him or cope with what happened. It might have been the tipping point and he may have lost one of his best detectives.  
  
His morning run thoroughly ruined, with heavy steps he began making his way back to his apartment to deal with the storm of fire that awaited him there. A part of him feared what was going to greet him there, but he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to iron out any potential awkwardness between them at the office if he tried to hide.  
  
He had never hidden from anything in his life, and he wasn’t going to start now.  
  
  
 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
  
  
Closing the door behind him softly, Dan emerged into the hallway outside of Steve’s apartment, his sodden clothes folded neatly under his arm. He walked over to the elevator and as he was waiting, heard the creak of the door to the stairwell open. Rough footfalls on the carpet heralded the presence of another person and their shadow loomed over him. Turning around, he found himself face to face with McGarrett who moved to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Danno.” McGarrett started, “Let’s go inside and talk for a bit.”  
  
Even though that hand had sought his shoulder countless times over the years, for the first time today was he aware of the heat that came from it as it squeezed his shoulder lightly. Despite himself, he found his cheeks suspiciously warm as he remained still as Steve tried to steer him back in the direction of McGarrett’s apartment. At Dan’s hesitance, the lead detective turned to look at his friend and caught the note of pure fear clouding those clear blue eyes before he lowered his gaze and shook his head.  
  
It was then that he realized that what each of them needed – and craved desperately – was to return to normalcy. They weren’t ready to face the surge of feelings towards each other nor were they prepared to face the ways in which their friendship had been indelibly changed. At this stage it wasn’t clear if the change had been for the better or for the worse.  
  
He hated not knowing but he simultaneously feared what he would find out. Choosing to avoid the bigger issues, it would be better if he maintained a professional distance between them for the moment. Steve sighed. “Let’s head to the office then.” He managed to keep the note of bitterness out of his voice. Before Danny could respond, he turned on his heel and headed to the elevator, keen on starting another day and getting back to clearing Danny’s name.  
  
Accepting the lifeline, Dan merely nodded. “Okay, Steve.” The Second-In-Command let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he rushed to follow Steve as the elevator dinged and its doors opened. He just prayed that they would be able to enjoy a day without rain today.  
  
 **PAU**

 

 


End file.
